La Maldición del Caballero Dragón
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Cuando van a entrenar para los grandes juegos mágicos, Natsu se entera de algo desagradable, que el amor de su vida Erza besarse con Jellal aquel que lo único que hizo es hacerle daño, dolido se va solo a entrenar junto a Happy sin saber que su vida esta en riesgo pero de fortuna hay una solución, bueno, dos soluciones, una en forma de un gran dragón rojo y un caballero dragón.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:**

**1-No van al mundo celestial.**

**2-Ustedes deciden si quieren que sea harem o no.**

**3-Si hay Harem digan que chicas quieren (Ademas de Erza por supuesto)**

* * *

¿Nunca te has preguntado?

¿Cuál era el mayor dolor?

¿Una enfermedad incurable? Algo degenerativo tal vez, cada vez te sentirías débil, era una buena opción.

Pero no era la correcta.

¿La pérdida de una extremidad o ser apuñalado? Ciertamente era doloroso, pero con el cuidado necesario y algunos medicamentos todo se solucionaría.

Así que tampoco.

Entonces ... ¿Cuál era la cosa más dolorosa que una persona podría sufrir? ¿Algo tan doloroso que ni se lo desearías a tu peor enemigo?

Un dolor en el corazón.

Pero no cualquier dolor de corazón.

El dolor de un corazón roto.

Un dolor de tal nivel cuyas heridas no eran físicas, sino emocionales, heridas que se quedaban cicatrizadas tanto en el corazón como en la mente de una persona.

Bueno, ese tipo de dolor damas y caballeros, era el dolor que ahora mismo experimentaba nuestro querido amigo.

Natsu Dragneel, el Salamander de Fairy Tail, Dragon Slayer de Fuego, hijo adoptivo de Igneel, el Rey Dragón de Fuego.

Algo sorprendente tomando en cuenta lo asexual que actuaba nuestro peli rosa favorito.

Sin embargo, como Natsu a veces decía:

\- Puedo ser idiota, pero no soy estúpido. - Decía el peli rosa con una sonrisa algo tonta y condescendiente.

Sus palabras, no las mías.

Yendo al punto, Natsu no era ajeno al amor y las relaciones, después de todo, jugaba a la casita con Lissana y Happy, además de saber de donde venían los bebes.

Todo y mas fue explicado por Igneel, y alguna que otra charla sucia de Gildarts y Makarov cuando estaban borrachos.

Sin embargo, todo lo que sabía o como debía actuar con una hembra que lo atraía era derrotarla y hacerla suya.

Aunque, su mala suerte fue grande cuando la mujer que le atraía era la mas fuerte.

Algunos pensarían que Natsu estaría enamorado de Lucy, debido a la cercanía o incluso Lisanna atribuido a lo pegajosos que eran de niños.

Pero ninguna fue la respuesta, la persona que robo el corazón de Salamander era, es y siempre será Erza Scarlet.

Y eso fue su maldición.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara Natsu, nunca pudo derrotar a Erza, y eso lo frustraba. Incluso intento ser un mago Clase S ... Pero no resulto cuando en medio de los exámenes un gremio oscuro los atacara y luego un Dragón maligno casi los matará.

Pero había otro problema.

Natsu no lo sabía, pero estaba haciendo las cosas mal, el peli rosa había usado el método incorrecto para cortejarla, había tratado de reclamarla como un dragón, mientras que Erza era humana.

Mientras trataba de hacerse fuerte y derrotarla, Natsu había dejado de lado los sentimientos y el corazón de Erza de lado.

Y se dio cuenta de ello de la peor manera posible.

En la lejanía, en la arena se podía ver dos personas muy juntas, una encima de la otra, mientras sus rostros se acercaban para poder cumplir el deseo que sus corazones deseaban.

Para Natsu, el podía ver completamente bien todo lo sucedido.

Eran Erza y Jellal, el amigo de la infancia de pelirroja, quienes estaban a punto de besarse, todo ante la vista de un peli rosa hecho piedra.

Quizás, deba explicar a como llegamos a esto.

Con la llegada de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el equipo Natsu se fue a un viaje de entrenamiento a la playa.

Tenían planeado también al reino de los espíritus celestiales, pero se enteraron de que un día ahí era tres meses en el mundo real. Así que cancelaron su visita para otra ocasión.

Pero cuando comenzó su entrenamiento, ciertas personas llegaron.

Crime Sorciere.

Un gremio independiente donde estaban cierta persona que no le agradaba nada al Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

Jellal Fernández.

Debido a todo el dolor que le provoco a Erza, el peli rosa tenía cierto resentimiento contra el peli azul, sin embargo, por respeto a la pelirroja, no intento nada contra él.

Jellal venia acompañado por Ultear y Meredy.

Ultear, con su magia de Arca del Tiempo desbloqueo el Segundo Origen del equipo de Natsu, para sacar todo su potencial.

Pero les provoco gran dolor, a excepción de Erza que lo tomo como si nada.

La pelirroja luego se fue con Jellal a hablar, algo que irritó a nuestro querido peli rosa.

Pero en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, el proceso de desbloqueo del Segundo Origen de Natsu termina, para asombro de Ultear y los demás.

Emocionado, Natsu corre a buscar a Erza para informarle de su logro.

Pero cuando la encontró, estaba a punto de besarse con Jellal.

Y así terminamos en esta situación.

El Dragneel suspiro adolorido y derrotado y se fue, incapaz de seguir viendo la escena para luego perderse en el bosque, sin saber en el peligro en el que estaba.

...

\- Oigan. - Llamo Erza estando de vuelta con su equipo, y el grupo de Jellal ya se había ido. - ¿Alguien ha visto a Natsu? -

Su pregunta los hizo sobresaltar, ellos no habían visto al peli rosa imperativo desde hace algún tiempo.

\- Ni idea, Erza. - Responde Lucy.

\- Tal vez este rompiendo algo. - Dijo Gray encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, lo vi yendo a buscarte, Erza-san, pero no lo he visto. - Dijo Wendy.

Erza frunció el ceño, ella no se había encontrado con el Dragon Slayer desde más temprano, lo cual la extrañaba y preocupada.

\- ¿Y Happy? - Dijo Charle notando la falta del gato azul y de sus peces.

Eso fue lo que más los desconcertó, Natsu y Happy no estaban, y no habían dicho nada, era algo muy extraño.

\- Quizás se fue a entrenar por su cuenta el idiota. - Dijo molesto el mago de hielo pensando que el peli rosa tomo ventaja en su entrenamiento.

\- Tal vez ... Tengas razón. - Dijo Erza con duda. La pelirroja salió de la cabaña donde estaban y miro el cielo estrellado. - "Espero que estés bien ... Natsu ... " -

Y como si fuese una señal, sintió un aumento de poder mágico a la lejanía.

Erza entonó sus ojos y pudo divisar un pilar negro, pero en un parpadeó este desapareció.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de preocupación, poniendo su mano en donde estaba su corazón no pudo evitar sentirse aprensiva y preocupada por el peli rosa.

\- "Natsu ... Vuelve pronto."

...

El Dragon Slayer del Hierro miro con una mueca el pilar negro que desapareció.

\- Al parecer, Salamander se dio cuenta de su amor imposible... - Suspiro Gajeel.

\- Así que sabes lo que le pasa a mi pequeña hada. - Dijo una voz femenina.

El pelinegro se volteo y se encontró con la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

\- Si, bueno ... - Gajeel hizo una mueca. - Salamander está pasando por la Caída del Dragón. -

\- ¿Caída del Dragón? - Ladeando la cabeza confundida, Mavis pregunto.

\- Es cuando un Dragón o en este caso un Dragon Slayer es rechazado por una hembra o bien, esta muere. - Dijo Gajeel recordando las palabras de Metalicana. - Cuando eso ocurre, el poder del Dragón ataca al usuario matándolo o cambiándolo... Y conociendo a Salamander el morirá. -

\- ¿Por que lo dices? - Pregunta la rubia fantasmal frunciendo el ceño.

\- Porque Natsu ama mucho a Erza... Demasiado diría yo. - El Dragon de Hierro suspiro. - El desearía morir por la mujer que ama antes de cambiar y convertirse en un monstruo sediento de sangre. -

Mavis frunció el ceño, la situación era muchísimo más grave de lo que pensó.

\- Aunque ... No puedo culpar a Salamander ni Titania. -

\- ¿Mm? ¿Por qué lo dices? - Pregunto la Hada estratega.

\- Salamander cortejaba a Titania como hacen los dragones, algo incorrecto ya que Titania es humana, es normal que ella no notara la forma en que el idiota se acercaba. - Gajeel suspiro cansado. - En cualquier caso ... Toda la culpa la tiene su padre, Igneel. -

...

\- ¡Eres un idiota, Igneel! - Rugió Grandeeney furiosa. - ¡Anna nos habló de las costumbres humanas, y decidiste enseñarle a tu hijo las costumbres de los nuestros! ¡¿SERAS IDIOTA?! -

Igneel suspiro por enésima vez, la Dragona del Cielo ha estado regañando al Dragón rojo durante horas por su equivocación.

Sin embargo, el Rey Dragón de Fuego sabía que ella tenía razón.

\- Es cierto ... - Dijo Igneel suspirando. - Ahora, por mi culpa el está muriendo ... -

Grandeeney suspiro. - Si, fue grave tu falta, tu eras su figura paterna, tal vez había otros quienes le enseñaron en su gremio, pero él puso por encima las enseñanzas de su padre porque creía en ti. -

De repente, los ojos de Igneel se iluminaron.

\- Tienes razón, Natsu creía en mi ... Y como padre, no dejaré que mi hijo muera antes que yo. -

La madre de Wendy hizo una pausa.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Pregunto ella con incertidumbre.

\- Lo llevare ante el Último. - Declaro el padre del Dragneel.

\- Me estas jodiendo, ¿No? -

\- ¿Cuándo te he jodido? -

\- Hace cuatrocientos años, durante la temporada de apareamiento, fuiste un bruto conmigo. - Su voz sonaba enojada.

\- Pero te gusto- Fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Mejor haz algo con tu hijo antes de que yo misma te mate! -

\- O ... Ok. -

...

Cuando Natsu se fue al bosque, sintió como su magia empezó a salir de control, él sabía que la Caída del Dragón estaba comenzando.

Por un momento, culpo a Igneel por ni enseñarle más sobre los humanos, pero lo dejo de lado.

Su padre era un Dragón, no un humano, no era su culpa.

Natsu se culpó a sí mismo, por no ser más maduro, más perceptivo, mas ... Humano.

Natsu no se sentía humano, pero tampoco era un Dragón, a veces tenía sueños de ser un Rey Demonio, pero eran solo sueños raros.

\- Mierda ... - Se quejo el Dragneel cayendo junto a un árbol. El peli rosa miro al cielo ahora estrellado.

Eran tan hermosas.

_**Como ella.**_

Tan puras.

_**¡Como ella!**_

Y ... Y tan lejanas ...

_**¡COMO ELLA!**_

\- ¡Graaaaaarg! - Grito Natsu, sintiendo como se prendía en llamas, solo que no eran sus llamas normales.

Eran negras ... Como la noche sin estrellas.

Tan negras como las escamas del Dragón del Apocalipsis.

Tan negras como su ahora podrido y roto corazón.

\- ¡Arggggg! - Siguió gritando Natsu del dolor, sintiendo como sus llamas lo consumían a el.

\- "Lo siento chicos ... No podre participar... Igneel, no pude encontrarte ... Erza ... Espero que seas feliz ... " -

\- ¡Natshuuuuuuu! - Un meteoro azul se estrelló contra el.

\- ¡Ha ... Happy! - Grito el peli rosa, sintiendo como las llamas negras se apagaban.

Solo que no era el gato azul.

Era un joven, quizás de la misma edad que Wendy, cabello azul cielo y orejas de gato en su cabeza. Usaba ropa similar a la de Natsu, solo que negra con detalles verdes.

\- ¿Co ... Como? - Pregunto débilmente.

\- Yo también obtuve mi Segundo Origen desbloqueado. - Dijo Happy mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. - ¡Por favor, Natsu, no mueras! ¡Erza pudo no ver tu amor por ella, pero no puedes caer! ¡Si tu mueres todos lloraremos tu muerte! ¡Incluso Erza! ¡Por favor, sigue adelante! -

Natsu se quedó sin aliento por las palabras de su hijo adoptivo antes de a sentir lentamente.

\- Tienes razón, solo puedo seguir adelanté ... - Dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Aunque Natsu sabía que Erza no lo amaba como el lo hacia, el peli rosa se había comprometido a hacerla feliz ... Incluso si su felicidad era a costa de la suya, Natsu haría lo imposible por ella, por eso ... ¡El no podía morir hasta que ella alcanzara la felicidad!

\- Tan noble como siempre ... Hijo. - Una nueva voz los interrumpió.

Era una voz que Natsu no había escuchado desde hace varios años.

Luego un resplandor naranja iluminó la oscuridad de la noche, y frente al peli rosa y al peli azul de orejas de gato era un inmenso dragón rojo.

\- Ig ... Ig ...¡Igneel! - Exclamo Natsu al ver a su padre. - Tu .. Pero ... ¿Donde ... ?

Igneel miro serio a su hijo. - No hay tiempo, Natsu, te lo explicare todo a su tiempo, pero debemos detener tu Caída. -

Tanto Natsu y Happy abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

\- ¿Como? ¿Acaso es posible sobrevivir a la caída sin convertirme en una maquina asesina? -

\- Si ... Te llevare ante el Último. - Dijo el Rey Dragón de Fuego serio.

\- ¿Último? - Preguntaron tanto Natsu y Happy.

\- El último Caballero Dragón... Y el único que ha sobrevivido a la Caída del Dragón hasta ahora. -

Si antes Natsu y Happy estaban sorprendidos, ahora estaban catatónicos.

\- Súbanse, es un largo camino. - Dijo Igneel recostándose para que ellos subieran a su lomo.

Happy miro a su padre, el cual estaba serio.

Natsu suspiró, si tenía una forma de sobrevivir y hacer feliz a Erza, entonces la tomaría.

\- Andando. -

Y así el trío de Dragón, humano y gato partieron rumbo a la última espereza del Dragneel.

...

En un santuario oscuro se podía ver un trono.

En el, un individuo con armadura negra con dorado estaba sentado.

De repente, los ojos de este ser se iluminaron de un rojo sangre.

\- Ya vienen ... Igneel y ... Etherias Natsu Dragneel ... No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti ... -


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado dos días desde la desaparición de Natsu y Happy, lo cuál alertó a los compañeros de equipo de estos.

Lucy y Wendy era las mas preocupadas, o por lo menos las que se le notaba la preocupación.

Erza y Charle estaban muy preocupadas por el par, sin embargo, lo cubrieron en una capa de indiferencia en el caso de Charle, mientras la pelirroja trataba de mantener la calma del grupo.

Incluso Gray estaba preocupado, y aunque trataba de actuar indiferente por dentro estaba preguntándose donde estaba su rival y el hijo adoptivo de este.

Erza se vio tentada a alertar al gremio, sin embargo, alguien se lo impidió.

\- Pareces preocupada. - Dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella.

Erza voltea rápidamente, sobresalta exclama. - ¡Primera! -

Mavis le sonrió a la pelirroja, sus ojos verdes fantasmales brillaron al ver toda la preocupación escrita en el rostro de la maga caballero.

\- "Quizás ... Quizás haya oportunidad." - Pensó la hada estratega.

\- Primera ... ¿Que haces aquí? - Expresó su duda Erza, extrañada de verla.

\- Están preocupados por Natsu, ¿O me equivoco? - Erza abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Pues claro! - Exclama la pelirroja. - ¡En el transcurso de una tarde desapareció sin mas, junto a Happy sin avisar a nadie! ¡Claro que estoy preocupada! -

Mavis la miró seria.

\- ¿Por que crees que se fue? - La pregunta de la primera hizo sobre saltar a la Scarlet por su seriedad.

\- Yo ... No se ... - Esa fue su mayor duda. ¿Fue atacado? ¿Secuestrado? ¡¿Tal vez ... Muerto?!

\- Tal vez, alguien lo lastimó ... Sentimentalmente. - Dijo Mavis, diciendo de manera indirecta el problema. - Y solo quiere espacio. -

Erza frunció el ceño, las palabras de la Primera la hicieron pensar.

\- "Si ese fuese el caso ... ¿Fue rechazado? Espera ... ¿Natsu le gusta alguien? Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿Quien?" - La pelirroja se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Para ella, Natsu no expresó un interés real en el sexo opuesto mas allá de miradas pervertidas en ciertas ocasiones, además, jamás vio a Natsu ponerse nervioso con alguna chica, excepto con ella cuando lo regañaba.

Y en el dado caso de que le gustará alguien ... Las únicas opciones que le venían a la mente eran Lucy o Lisanna.

\- Tch. - Erza no supo porque, pero sintió una ligera punzada en su pecho por ese pensamiento.

\- No te preocupes, Erza. - La voz de Mavis la distrajo. - Natsu esta bien, volverá en tres meses para los juegos mágicos. -

La pelirroja asintió algo reticente pero confió en la rubia maestra.

\- Si usted lo dice. - Luego, la maga se fue a descansar aunque su mente aún estaba pensado en Natsu.

\- Eso espero. - Murmuró Mavis con una mueca.

Ella sabía donde estaban y Happy, era una facultad atribuida a su forma fantasmal y la marcas de gremios. No solo le permitía a los miembros del gremio verla, sino que también le permitía a Mavis saber las ubicaciones de cada mago de Fairy Tail.

Lo que la alertó fue que Natsu y Happy estaban yendo muy rápido a una ubicación demasiado alejada.

Giltena, otro continente.

No sabía porque ellos iban a ese lugar, hasta que hecho un vistazo a ellos.

Y casi se le para el corazón (Algo gracioso porque estaba muerta) al ver un inmenso Dragón Rojo y encima estaban el peli rosa y el gato azul que a veces tomaba su forma humana para mas sorpresa de la Hada.

Al ver eso, Mavis decidió no intervenir, mas allá de tranquilizar al gremio. Supuso que el dragón era Igneel, el padre adoptivo de Natsu y que lo ayudaba con su Caída del Dragón.

Suspirando, Mavis se preparó para avisarle al pequeño Maki-chan sobre uno de sus mocosos para evitar preocupaciones.

\- "Esperó que todo vaya bien." - Ella no pudo evitar preocuparse, había algo en Natsu que la hacía preocupar ... Como si fuera su familia.

Pero dejo eso de lado y desapareció.

...

...

...

\- ... Entonces, ¿Este gato es mi nieto? - Preguntó Igneel retóricamente, el sabía todo lo que Natsu había vivido, pero se sentía algo incómodo con el silencio de su hijo y nieto.

\- Si, es Happy, es un Exceed de otro mundo, lo encontré como un huevo pensando que era un huevo de dragón pero salió el, pero ha sido mi mas leal amigo. - Relató Natsu con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo en su forma de gato.

\- ¡Aye sir! - Exclama Happy levantando la patita. Igneel río entre dientes.

\- Y ... ¿A donde vamos? - Preguntó el peli rosado volviendo a su seriedad recientemente descubierta.

\- Ya te lo dije, a ver al último Caballero Dragón. - Responde Igneel.

\- Lo se. - Gruño Natsu. - ¿Pero donde es eso? ¡Acabamos de dejar Ishgar! -

\- A otro continente cercano, Gilterna. - Replica Igneel sin decir mucho.

El dragón rojo no quería ir ahí porque sabe quien mas esta en ese lugar, pero no tenia opción, su hijo estaba muriendo.

\- ¿Gilterna? - Preguntaron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo ante la respuesta del abuelo.

\- Aún queda mucho de viaje, mejor duerman. - Dijo el dragón de manera evasiva.

El peli rosa y el gato lo notaron pero no discutieron, al rato terminaron durmiéndose.

Igneel suspiro. - "Espero no encontrarme contigo ... Ignia." -

Y siguieron con su viaje.

...

...

...

Habiendo pasado un día, Igneel logro llegar a Gilterna, además de llegar al lugar de descanso del último caballero Dragón.

\- ¡Natsu, Happy! ¡Despierten! - Exclamó el Rey Dragón de Fuego haciendo sobre saltar a los mencionados.

\- ¡Wah! - Exclamaron al unísono cayendo del lomo de Igneel y darse un duro golpe contra el suelo.

\- ¡Hey, no hagas eso! - Grito Natsu a su padre.

\- Jeje, lo siento. - Río el Dragón nervioso.

\- Uhh, el abuelo es malo. - Dijo Happy mirando al dragón desaprobatoriamente.

De repente, Igneel se puso serio. Natsu y Happy hicieron lo mismo, solo que en sus rostros se reflejaba el terror.

Frente a ellos, había una gran cueva, lo suficientemente grande para que Igneel entrara y aún abría espacio para que abriera sus alas.

Pero lo que los alerto era el tipo de presencia que había en la cueva.

Era similar a Acnologia.

Un sentimiento de terror y miedo se apoderó de los dos miembros de Fairy Tail, además, parecía que también afectaba a Igneel el cual estaba sudando, imagen increíble para un dragón de fuego.

\- Entremos. - Dijo con un tono tenso Igneel.

Natsu y Happy dieron un tembloroso asentimiento, y los tres empezaron a entrar a la inmensa cueva.

Cada paso que daban, la tensión era mayor y la presencia se hacia mas fuerte, de hecho, Natsu creyó que superior a Acnologia.

Aunque no tuvieron que caminar mucho cuando llegaron al final de la cueva.

Había un trono de obsidiana, y sentado hay era alguien con armadura. Negra como la noche sin estrellas y detalles dorados puro como el oro iluminado por el solo.

A unos metros del trono había una tumba, en ves de lápida había una espada que desprendía una aura helada y detrás de ella se alzaban gigantesco pilares de hielo dónde había una armadura blanca y azul dentro.

De repente, los ojos de la armadura se iluminan de un verde esmeralda en conjunto, la presión aumenta poniendo a Natsu y a Happy de rodillas y a Igneel aun mas tenso.

\- Mmm ... Se quiénes son ... Sabía que vendrían ... - Habló el hombre debajo la armadura con voz ronca y gruesa. - Pero no se porque han venido. -

\- Nosotros vini- Trato de decir Igneel, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Quiero escucharlo ... De ti, Etherias Natsu Dragneel. - Dijo el Dragon Knight para el shock y confusión de los presentes.

\- Tu ... - Gruño Igneel.

\- ¿Etherias? - Dijo Happy en confusión. Mientras Natsu estrechó sus ojos mirando al caballero, el decidió dejar de lado la forma en que lo llamo y hablo.

\- Vine porque estoy pasando por la maldición de la Caída del Dragón, y quiero vivir ... Hay personas que necesito proteger y hacer feliz. - Declaró Natsu con determinación y fuego en sus ojos a pesar de la presión que desprendía el caballero.

\- Mm, esos son buenos ojos, mocoso. - Hablo el caballero.

De repente, el casco desapareció, dejando ver a un hombre en sus treinta años, cabello morado y mechas blancas hasta el cuello, piel Blanca y encima tatuajes azules en sus mejillas y encima de sus cejas. Sus ojos pasaron de esmeralda a escarlata en un parpadeó.

El hombre tenia una sonrisa salvaje en sus rostro. Se levanto de su trono y camino hacia ellos, mientras su capa blanca y azul danzaba al caminar.

Se paró frente a los tres y proclamó:

\- Soy Dryden, hijo de Doruga, el Rey Dragón Maligno, soy el Dragon Slayer Maligno, y el primer y el último Caballero Dragón de la Guardia Real de Belserion, anterior Rey de los Dragones, y tu ... - Dryden apuntó su dedo enguantado hacia Natsu. - Seras mi heredero, y ... ¡Te sacaré de ese abismo llamado dolor! -

Igneel estaba en shock, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil.

Happy sonrió con lágrimas, alegre porque su padre pueda sobrevivir a su mal de amor.

En el caso de Natsu ... Bueno, solo respondió como el sabe.

\- ¡Yosh! ¡Ya estoy encendido! - Exclamó el peli rosa con una sonrisa salvaje que coincidió con la de Dryden.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Porque te mostraré el infierno! - Carcajeo el caballero de cabello morado y blanco.

\- No sería divertido si no lo hicieras. - Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

En ese momento, Natsu de verdad sintió una esperanza para salir de su Caída del Dragón.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado un mes duro para Natsu, entrenando con su padre, Igneel y el Dragon Knight, Dryden. Ambos llevando al limite al peli rosa, lo bueno es que no estaba solo en esto, sino que su hijo adoptivo, Happy también entrenaba duramente con el.

El entrenamiento no solo consistía en la mejora física, sino también lo entrenaba en el manejo de la espada y también estaba aprendiendo la magia Rey Dragón de Fuego de su padre Igneel, además de la magia Dragon Slayer de Dryden.

La Magia Dragon Slayer Maligno.

Una magia similar pero esencialmente diferente a la de oscuridad o sombra. El elemento del Dragon Slayer Maligno era neutro a las demás magias y elementos, así de cierta forma tenia una cierta resistencia a los demás elementos.

Mientras mas fuerte fuese el usuario, mas invulnerabilidad obtendría. Una magia poderosa pero peligrosa ya que podía corromper al usuario. Cuando Dryden le explicó lo último su expresión se volvió sombría.

En el caso del entrenamiento de Happy, Dryden no solo entrenaba su condición física, también su manejo de armas y también su destreza con la magia, enseñándole la magia de viento.

Pero luego de un mes, llego un día triste. El tiempo que tenia Igneel en el mundo se estaba acabando.

Cuando Natsu se entero de que a su padre a quien estuvo buscando todo el tiempo ya estaba muerto, quedo destrozado, fue tan doloroso como lo de Erza, pero aún así lo dejo muy mal. Sin embargo, entendió las circunstancias.

El era del pasado y tenia que vencer a Acnologia.

\- No estés triste, Natsu. - La voz de Igneel lo saco de los pensamientos, su cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo en partículas rojas. - Mientras tengas mi magia y nunca me olvides, jamas moriré. -

\- *Sniff* ... Te quiero mucho ... *Snif* Igneel ... - Sollozo el peli rosa.

\- Yo también, Natsu. Tu me enseñaste a amar a los humanos. - Igneel cerro los ojos. - Y te lo agradezco. -

Finalmente, aquel conocido como el Rey Dragón del Fuego, dejo este mundo para siempre, sin embargo, su voluntad perdurara siempre en su hijo.

Dryden miro todo el suceso junto a Happy algo alejados, querían mantenerse al margen y no interrumpir el ultimo momento de padre e hijo. Happy estaba sumamente triste por la perdida de Natsu, el era su hijo adoptivo y no podía imaginar un mundo sin el peli rosa. El caballero dragón estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la figura sollozante el Dragneel, recordando el montón de perdidas que sufrió.

Sin embargo, no podían aflojar el entrenamiento. Así que solamente le dejo ese día libre al dragón slayer de fuego y mañana seguirían entrenando, además, tocaba la parte mas importante de su entrenamiento.

Dominar por completo la Magia Dragon Slayer Maligno.

...

Era un nuevo día de entrenamiento, el cual Natsu no desistió, tenia que hacerse mas fuerte para enfrentar a Acnologia. Además, Dryden le informo que el entrenamiento de ese día iba a ser muy importante.

El peli rosa junto a Happy en su forma humano caminaron hacia el Dragon Knight, lo encontraron en posición de loto sin su armadura y con ropas simples de un campesino, que demostraba su cuerpo delgado pero tonificado por los años.

\- Okay, es hora. - El peli morado con mechas blancas miro a Natsu con seriedad. - Es momento de la parte mas importante de tu entrenamiento. -

Natsu sonrío ligeramente, aún algo dolido pero sabia que a Igneel no le gustaría verlo así. - A ver, lanzame todo lo que tengas. -

\- Hm, eso no pasara ... O al menos no por mi mano. - Dijo Dryden confundiendo a padre e hijo.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - Pregunto el Neko humano de cabello azul con dudas, no entendía las palabras del Dragon Knight, no hace falta decir que Natsu estaba igual.

\- Es momento de ver que harás con su maldad. - Declaro el primer y ultimo caballero.

\- ¿Maldad? ¡No soy malvado! - Exclamo Natsu, algo ofendido por las palabras dichas anteriormente por su entrenador.

\- Nunca dije que fueras malvado, Natsu. - Dryden suspiro, el mismo le grito las mismas palabras a Doruga en su tiempo. - En todos albergamos algo como la benevolencia y la malevolencia, eres tu quien decide si eres buena o mala persona. Un héroe puede matar a otro, un villano puede salvar a alguien, el mundo no es blanco ni negro, es gris ... Son nuestros puntos de vista quienes definen quien es bueno o malo. -

Natsu y Happy se quedaron callados, procesando las palabras sabias del Dragon Slayer Maligno.

\- Entiendo, ¿Que tengo que hacer? - Pregunto Natsu, entendiendo un poco las palabras de Dryden.

\- Meditaras, y dentro de ti buscaras la maldad que albergas. - Luego, el peli morado de mechas blancas lo miro con seriedad. - A partir de ahí tu decides que hacer con eso. -

Natsu asintió y se sentó a meditar en posición de loto. Empezando a regular su respiración mientras tenia los ojos cerrados. Dryden y Happy solo lo contemplaron en el proceso.

...

...

...

Natsu abrió los ojos al sentir una brisa fría, sorprendido nota que ya no esta en la cueva de Dryden y en cambio estaba en la entrada de un pueblo. El peli rosa noto que el pueblo era algo demasiado rural, debido a que las casas eran de aspecto rudimentarios y las ropas de las personas que pasaban eran simples togas blancas y otras telas como adornos.

\- ¿Donde ... Que es ... Esto? - Murmuro Natsu, sintiendo que algo en el pueblo lo llamaba y se adentro para buscar eso que le llamaba la atención.

Natsu camino por el pueblo, dándose cuenta que las personas no lo notaban, no era mejor decir que era solo un fantasma para ellos, ya que cuando un niño había atravesado su cuerpo como si no estuviera dándole un escalofrió al peli rosa.

Todo esto confundía al peli rosa, quien no sabia donde buscar esa supuesta "maldad" dentro de él, hasta que la respuesta le llego con un shock al avistar algo desde el rabillo de su ojo.

Un niño. Un niño con cabellos rosados, el pequeño sostenía un gran libro con sus pequeñas manos mientras corría con una sonrisa hacia una dirección en especifico.

\- Ese niño ... ¿Soy yo ... ? - Dijo el peli rosa mayor sorprendido y catatónico preguntándose si este era el pueblo donde vivía antes de encontrarse con Igneel. Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, el Dragneel siguió a su versión infantil sin vacilar.

El pequeño Natsu llego a una casa, que con obviedad el Natsu mayor supo que su antigua casa. El pequeño peli rosa entro y escucho unas voces que el Natsu mayor no recordaba pero por alguna razón le traían melancolía.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡He llagado! - El Verdadero Natsu abre los ojos al mirar a su padres. Su padre era un hombre alto de buena condición física, con cabello rosado corto. Mientras su madre era una mujer realmente hermosa de largos cabellos negros en un moño.

\- Natsu, bienvenido a casa. - Dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Ella estaba sirviendo la cena en la mesa, donde estaba su esposo y sucesivamente se sentó su hijo.

\- ¿Como están tus estudios, Natsu? - Pregunto su padre curioso.

\- ¡Fantástico! ¡Dentro de poco estoy seguro que me llamaran a la academia de magia al igual que mi hermano! - Dijo el infante Dragneel con alegría. Natsu abrió los ojos debido a las palabras de su joven yo.

\- "¿Tenia ... Un hermano?" - Pensó el peli rosa en shock, Igneel no le contó nada de su familia, solamente que era del pasado y tenia que derrotar a Acnologia.

\- Eso es bueno, hijo. - Dijo la madre con una sonrisa.

Natsu se quedo viendo la escena familiar, con sus sentimientos en conflicto. El pensar de alguna vez estuvo tan feliz con una familia de sangre, una madre, un padre, un hermano, le generaba sentimientos extraños.

Pero todo lo bueno tenia que terminar.

Los cielos se oscurecieron, vientos rapaces asaltaron la aldea y las llamas cayeron sobre los inocentes.

Natsu por fin se dio cuenta porque Igneel no le contó mucho mas de su pasado. Frente a el, vio como una horda de dragones atacaban la que alguna vez fue su aldea quemando todo a su paso. En su desesperación al ver el terrible suceso que ocurría frente a el, el Dragneel trato de actuar, pero era simple un recuerdo, nada cambiaría, lo cual lo que mas carcomía al joven.

\- ¿Duele, no? - Escucho una voz detrás de el, era extrañamente familiar. - Igual que con Erza, tratamos de hacer las cosas bien, pero el destino nos aplasta. -

Natsu no lo aguanto mas y volteo, encontrándose con algo que lo perturbo notablemente. Frente a el, estaba una copia exacta de el, pero ... _Estaba mal_. Llamas negras salían de el, como si el infierno le siguiera. Sus brazos no eran humanos y eran negros. La parte superior de su rostro, su piel era negra mientras unos brillantes ojos rojos lo miraban con un montón de emociones.

Ira. Odio. Tristeza. Lastima. Envidia. Celos.

Pero no hacia _él_, parecía que todos esas emociones estaban dirigidas hacia todo y todos, hacia el mundo mismo y _él_ mismo.

Natsu solo pudo describirlo de una sola manera.

_Mal._

\- Tu eres ... - Dijo Natsu viendo a su otro yo con seriedad.

\- Soy tu ... Tu eres yo. - Responde, su voz con un hilo venenoso. - Soy END, y represento todo lo malo de ti ... Y Mataré a Erza y a Jellal por lastimarnos. -

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?! - Exclamo Natsu con furiosa, mirando hacia END, sus puños se encendieron en llamas furiosas.

\- Lo que escuchaste, ellos te lastimaron, tomare el control de ti como siempre debió ser y los haré pagar. - Responde END con tranquilidad pero con odio.

\- No, ¡No lo permitiré! - Sin poder calmarse, Natsu le lanzo un puño en llamas a su lado malvado.

Sin embargo, END atrapa el golpe con facilidad y le lanza su propio puñetazo mandando al Dragneel a volar unos metros, pero END siguió. A una velocidad vertiginosa, END lo alcanzo y estrello su cabeza contra el suelo antes lanzarlo nuevamente y luego lanzar un rugido de llamas negras provocando un gran explosión.

\- ¡Gaahhh ... ! - Natsu cayo al suelo, sintiendo su piel quemada mientras escupía sangre. El peli rosa no podía creer el poder que END poseía, ademas, sus llamas eran demasiado poderosas. - ¿Como ... ? -

\- Eso lo sabes tu, Natsu. - Gruño END acercándose a paso tranquilo, sus ojos mirándolo con hostilidad e instinto asesino. - Las llamas de las emociones, mientras mas fuerte la emoción mas fuerte la llama. Y yo quien represento todo tu dolor, ira, odio, celos, es natural que mis llamas sean mas fuertes. -

\- No ... - Natsu se levanto con dificultad, mirando a END con los ojos entrecerrados. - No perderé ... Puedo perder ante Erza ... ¡Pero no perderé ante mi! -

\- No lograras nada, Natsu. - El tono de END se volvió melancólico.

\- ¿Y eso a quien le importa? ¡Yo seguiré luchando! - Replica el peli rosa mirando lo con convicción. - ¡Y por ello, te derrotaré! ¡Modo Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas! - Grito usando los rayos de Laxus.

END frunció el ceño, luego empezó a liberar mas sus llamas y avanzo. A grandes velocidades los puños de ambos chocaron, provocando una gran onda de choque. Las llamas y rayos se encontraron con las llamas negras, provocando grandes explosiones a los alrededores. Natsu y END intercambiaron golpes, quemándose mutuamente, mientras que el peli rosa lograba electrocutar a su lado maligno aturdiendolo levemente para darle algo de ventaja.

Sin embargo, END no mostró piedad, tomo la muñeca de Natsu y lo jalo para luego darle un rodillazo en el abdomen sacandole el aire, luego lo tomo del cabello y empezó a golpearlo brutalmente en su cara. El sonido de su nariz rompiéndose juntos a sus dientes resonaron en toda la zona. Natsu estaba perdiendo, su mente se oscurecía por cada brutal golpe de END. El ente del mal luego estampo su cabeza en el suelo para luego pisar su pecho.

\- Ya es todo ... Adiós, Natsu. - Hablo END casi con tristeza. Levanto su mano abierto, formándose un gran sol oscuro.

Natsu miro impotente a su otro yo, antes de aceptarlo, al final sabía que el no podría sobrevivir a la Caída del Dragón, y simplemente acepto la muerte.

Solo que no espero que alguien no iba aceptar esa decisión.

Un rayo verde esmeralda impacto con el pecho de END mandándolo a volar varios metros. Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, levantando su vista catatónico de quien lo salvo.

Era él.

Bueno, no _él_, sino alguien parecido a el. Usaba una túnica blanca con detalles dorados, con una toga roja atada por su cuerpo. Pantalones a juegos con su túnica y botas negras. Lo mas destacable era el pendiente de plata colgando en su cuello.

En las muñecas del nuevo Natsu, habían varios círculos mágicos de color esmeralda rodeándolo. Este Natsu sonreía amablemente. END al mirarlo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quien ... Eres? - Llego a decir el Natsu original.

El Nuevo Natsu le sonrió compasivamente. - Bueno, soy tu. Mientras END representa todas tus emociones negativas, yo represento las positivas. Pero por ahora, puedes llamar ONE. - Dijo el auto denominado como ONE.

\- ¡Tu ... ! - Gruño END con ira.

ONE le sonrió con compasión a END. - Por favor, no peleemos, tu y yo somos Natsu Dragneel, sin importar nada, todos formamos su existencia. Los dos nacimos para proteger a Natsu. -

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Ya estoy cansado! ¡Todo nuestro esfuerzo! ¡Sudor, lagrimas y sangre hemos derramado por otros! ¡Solo queríamos una cosa! ¡Una! ¡Amor verdadero, sincero e incondicional! ¡Pero no! - Grito END con furia, pero en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas, el era el que mas sufría, era la acumulación de la tristeza y dolor de Natsu.

Natsu miro a su yo malvado, y no pudo evitar mirarlo con tristeza, era END el que terminaba todo lo malo que sentía, volviéndolo alguien lamentable, lleno de ira y resentimiento, cuando solo quería un poco de cariño y amor de la única persona que amaban; Erza.

ONE suspiró. - Yo no quiero lastimarte, pero mi deber es proteger a Natsu. Incluso si debo destruirte. - Los ojos de ONE se volvieron decididos, pero con renuencia fue a encarar a END.

\- Ven. - END empezó a expulsar llamas infernales negras llenas de maldiciones.

\- Bien. - ONE liberó a su alrededor una luz celestial verde llena de esperanzas.

Y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, a pesar de que su objetivo siempre fue proteger a Natsu, la forma de hacerlo de cada uno era muy diferente.

Pero Natsu no podía dejarlos destruirse ... No podía hacerlo, ambos ... Ambos ...

Ambos eran el mismo Natsu.

\- ¡¿Que?! - Exclamaron ONE y END al mismo tiempo.

Ambos estaban en un estado de estupor, sin creer lo que paso. Natsu se había interpuesto entre ambos, pero no los ataco ni los interceptó.

El Natsu Verdadero los abrazo a ambos.

\- Ya ... Si ambos quieren protegerme, primero cuídense entre ambos ... Después de todo, nosotros somos el mismo Natsu. -

Los dos lados de Natsu se quedaron en silencio, procesando las palabras que el hijo de Igneel decía. Hasta que ambos entendieron sus palabras.

ONE sonrió con alegría, orgulloso de su verdadero yo. Mientras END bajo su mirada.

\- En ... Entiendo ... - Dijo END, su voz ya no tenia odio o ira, pero aún remarcaba tristeza. - Te lo dejo a ti ... - Y tal como llego, el lado negativo de Natsu, se fue.

Natsu miró a donde su yo maligno estuvo antes de mirar a ONE, el cual sonreía amablemente.

\- Quiero respuestas. - Declaró Natsu.

\- Supongo que debo dártelas. - Dijo ONE con una sonrisa ominosa.

\- Si ... Quiero saber todo de mi vieja vida. -

ONE lo miro seriamente antes de suspirar. - Algún día ibas a saberlo ... Bueno, es el momento. - ONE se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto.

Natsu lo imitó y espero expectante, esperando sus palabras.

\- En primer lugar, yo no solo represento tus sentimientos positivos. - Natsu lo miró confundido, mientras ONE sonrió mas ampliamente. - Yo soy el tu antes de que vivieras con Igneel. En pocas palabras, soy el verdadero Natsu Dragneel, pero eso soy ONE, el primero. -

...

...

...

Natsu abrió los ojos, se sentía en paz y renovado. Noto las miradas expectantes que tanto Happy y Dryden le dirigían.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto Natsu confundido.

\- Bueno ... Natsu, es que ... No se, siento que algo en ti cambio. - Dijo Happy, sintiendo que el aire alrededor del peli rosa era diferente.

\- Ya veo ... Lo has aceptado. - Dijo Dryden llegando a la conclusión del cambio de Natsu.

\- Bueno ... El es yo, el forma parte de mi aunque no lo quiera aceptar, sería estupido negar algo cierto de mi. - Dijo el Dragneel sabiamente.

\- Jeje, pareces que has crecido, Natsu. Igneel estaría orgulloso de eso. - Declaró el caballero Dragón con una sonrisa.

Natsu y Happy sonrieron, las palabras del último caballero Dragón fueron bastantes sinceras.

\- Ahora si, es hora de tu verdadero entrenamiento. - Informó Dryden con seriedad.

En cambio, Natsu sonrió sereno. - Tráelo. -

...

...

...


End file.
